


罪有应得

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: *人物OOC OOC OOC*神父哥 请各位基督教徒勿观看谢谢 我流垃圾文*感谢观看*祝各位圣诞快乐





	罪有应得

    忒休斯知道自己有罪。天大的罪，犯下戒条，没有人能够救他于苦海。

    白日里，他穿着圣洁的白袍，站在木雕的布教台前，背后七彩的琉璃窗总会有破碎、闪烁的光描绘出他的剪影，教徒们或老或少，他们审视着忒休斯丰满肉感的嘴唇上下开合，聆听他慢慢吐露出福音与启示。他说摩西十诫，念到第七条的时候总停顿一下，上嘴唇与下嘴唇黏着摩擦，声带不停震动，话语如蛇般缓慢吐舌，如它拖着身体爬上知善恶树摘下智慧的果实。

    他说：“第七条，不可奸淫。”

    人们说看着他蓝灰色的眼睛仿佛能瞥见耶和华的一角，世间的光线汇聚在一对蓝灰色的瞳孔之上，他们不相信藏在虹膜后面的是一些无机质的透明胶体——那是镜子，反映最本真的真我。可忒休斯瞧不见自己的身影，每日清晨擦拭脸颊，用剃须刀除去一夜过后长出的青色胡茬，他会抬起头，那是一面小小的镜子，却依然能照出全貌，他的手顺着自己脸部的外轮廓逐渐向内揉弄，摩挲着高挺的鼻与厚实的唇，下巴处有一颗恼人的痘，能感受到微小的刺痛。手指也开始逐渐向下，抚摸赤身裸体的躯干，偶遇漂亮的喉结与锁骨，弓起身双手交叉绕到后头揉搓肩胛骨的骨节，最后停留在左胸口的突起前。“是一处门铃。”他呢喃，一根指节套在环中模仿敲门的动作。“Knock，Knock。”

    纽特就是在这个时候出现的，带着晨起的朦胧与散漫，他打了个呵欠，上半身赤裸，自然地从背后抱住忒休斯，脸埋在他的颈间，小声抱怨起早起的不乐和抑郁。“早安啊，我的小阿尔忒弥斯。”忒休斯偏头调笑，展露出如朝露般的笑容。纽特闷闷不乐，“你知道的，忒休斯，我不喜欢那个名字。”他的手要比忒休斯保养得当的手粗粝多，就像是海盐每日被海水洗刷，此刻正握在忒休斯的腰间，挤压着对方敏感的软肉。“那让我觉得自己像个小女孩，忒休斯。”他说，仰起头，让自己的面孔也并列出现在那面镜子中，“——但一个女孩儿可不能让你爽快。”

    这番话让忒休斯想起一些事，涉及罪与罚，性与爱以及无法抗拒的命运。纽特斯卡曼德，他的弟弟，一位标准的无神论者，天真烂漫，害羞腼腆，可也同样放荡大胆，为所欲为，当两种矛盾的品质交织在一块儿的时候总能碰撞出令人着迷、为之疯狂的火花。

    可究竟谁能如此呢——“因为你是我的神祗啊。”忒休斯说道。

    他同他的“神”在夜晚交欢，两具身体交织在一块儿如同起伏的波浪，逐渐升温的房间恍若成为了忏悔室，而忒休斯能直面自己心底最深的欲望并从上到下吐露，用自己的唇接受纽特湿漉漉渴求的吻，用自己紧致、潮湿的甬道欢迎纽特欲望的化身，小穴里的软肉如章鱼的吸盘吸附着对方的阴茎，引导纽特摁住他脆弱的脖颈，揉弄他坚硬的胸膛，把那些最糟糕、荒谬、淫荡的欲求与呻吟挤压出他的喉咙，再堵塞他聆听的耳，现在忒休斯耳不能听，口不能言，身不能动，只有眼中有纽特的倒影。不止一次，他就这样虔诚地独属于他。让他放肆地宣泄这无止尽的需求，让他完全区服于神的赤诚。而他的不安、焦躁、虚无与愁思会被那根炙热的阴茎抚平，正如穴口的褶皱被其撑平。欲望如同涓涓细流汇聚在下腹，叫嚣着释放。“你得射进来，纽特。”忒休斯说道，语气平稳，可豆大的汗珠从他额头滴落，眼睛失焦，混着一团浓浓的雾。他仿佛在祷告，念叨几遍：“纽特，你得射进来，让我接受。”纽特正在触摸他，他的耳垂，他的肋骨，他的脊椎，他的尾骨与脚踝，轻柔的吻贴在大腿内侧，手指上沾上一点忒休斯穴口分泌出的粘液——他的阴茎还稳稳卡在里面，来回抽插之间会有淫糜的水声。纽特就着一个扭曲的姿势，用那根带着透明液体的手指点在忒休斯的眼皮之上，用僵硬、晦涩的口吻，像刚从天地之间诞生只会蹒跚学步的神那样说道：“我会日日夜夜赐予你。”

    “我的神啊，拯救我。”忒休斯失神地说，张大嘴巴呼吸，抚摸纽特的脸，手指绕上对方棕色的发丝。“救救我——”

    纽特一个挺身，他快到达极限，咬住对方的耳垂，就贴附在耳旁，“是我救得你，忒休斯，认清楚，不是神。”

    白浊的精液是神的礼赐与赞歌。忒休斯用手堵住不断从穴口丧失的“礼物”，竭尽所能挽留所有白色的恩赐，他的表情近乎痴态，“不，不能。”他痴痴地微笑，停在离纽特唇前一厘米道：“不啊，你是我侍奉的真神。”

    忒休斯知道自己有罪。天大的罪，犯下戒条，没有人能够救他于苦海。可是啊，可是啊——纽特斯卡曼德，他的弟弟，一位标准的无神论者——是他的神啊。

    神会拯救他虔诚的信徒的。

    “他会宽恕我的一切。”

    而他们在那面如同窄门的镜子前交换一个罪有应得的吻。

 

-END-


End file.
